


I left my fiancé for a murderer

by Silverette



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 11:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverette/pseuds/Silverette
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki thought he would never see one Sasuke Uchiha after high school. Yet there he was, in front of his door step, covered in blood.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so this is my very first fanfiction. I apologize in advance but my grammar isn't the best (maybe someone's willing to help me out with that?(: )but hope you give it a chance anyway. I highly encourage feedback and thank you in advance. Hope you guys enjoy this! Wish me luck!
> 
> I don't own anything naruto related

I was innocent. That's exactly what I would tell the police when we got caught, and we WOULD get caught. These things never went according to plan. I would tell them 'Hey guys! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, age 28, CEO of Namikaze enterprises, fiancé to our head doctor Sakura Haruno. I've lived a normal successful life. What motive would I possibly have to kill this man and be involved with the Oto mafia?' Yes I had no reason to worry. I'm a very loved man with a perfect future wife, a perfect family, and a perfect life. So why, I asked myself, am I with an old boyfriend cleaning up after a crime scene.

"Oi dobe. Quit blanking out and keep digging!" One would think after 10 years and agreeing to this crazy plan he would be less of a bastard. Sasuke Uchiha High School heartthrob and my ex boyfriend hasn't changed in the least. Well that is if you don't count the murderer part.

"Teme! I should be in bed with my fiancé right now so unless you want me to leave right now I suggest you quit it with the attitude!" He only continued to dig. I'm not at all surprised. The jerk.  
"I'm not letting it go you know... you're going to have to tell me why." It was quiet and so decided to make the silence useful and take a good look at the body. He really did look like him. Pale skin, black hair, and had Asian characteristics. He was honestly the best choice. I knew he wasn't innocent but I'm sure deep down he was a good guy. It was a difficult decision to make. It seems my life has been filed with difficult decisions lately. I grew agitated and soon found all of my frustration finally get the better of me and I snapped.  
"This is all your fault. If you hadn't showed up on my doorstep none of this would have happened! I would be married and on my honeymoon and-"

"And yet you chose me!" I looked up at him in shock. I had only ever seen him lose his cool 4 other times. The last time was when I left him. "After all these years you still chose me. So yes you could be in bed with your fiancé. Yes you could have been married by now and yes you could be in Hawaii on your honeymoon, real cliché by the way, but you're not! You're here with me burying a body. I came to you because I knew without a doubt you still love me, because you are the only one I can trust. Tonight proved that." he had tossed his shovel to the side and now hovered over me. Everything he had said was true. Even though I still had a fiancé, even though I had only postponed the wedding. I loved him and yet

"Do you still love me? Honestly don't think about what I've done for you so far, because no matter the answer I'm still stuck with this mess." I say with a slight chuckle trying to ease the tension. He only continue to stare at me and so I grew nervous. Did he truly move on? Did I read the past 4 months wrong? Maybe-

"We would get married in October because I remember how excited you got about the possibility of getting married on Halloween. I called you an idiot but truthfully I would have married you on Christmas if that's what you truly wanted." He grabbed my hand and leaned his forehead on top of mine. "We would adopt two kids and get a cat, move somewhere quiet, and retire at 35. I think of how our lives should have been every goddamn day. I regret ever pushing you away, I regret ever letting you go, but most of all I regret letting that bitch take you away from me." As he continued to speak his voice grew raw and the mask he works so hard to maintain every day slipped away. It was like I was in a trance looking at him listening to everything I had always longed for. He leaned towards me but paused, he knew better than that. As much as I loved him I wasn't a cheater. With a sigh he took a step back and let go of my hand. Picking up his shovel he continued to dig.  
"Are you going to help me or what? Yes you helped me out a lot and I owe you more then just burying this body but the sooner this is done the faster we get back to my place and figure out what to do next." I agreed and continued to shovel.  
"Besides, you're the one who killed this one."

 

Okay so maybe I wasn't all that innocent.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the only chapter I have written. I'm just wanting to see if anyone was actually interested in this type of story. If this does get good reviews then I'll make sure to continue with the story.  
> If not I might just continue the story to see if I can actually finish it.
> 
> Thank you for your time! <3


End file.
